Family
by Leverage3621
Summary: Just a little story about Olivia and Rachel talking one night after Olivia comes home from a hard day at work.


Disclaimer: I do not own Fringe.

A/N: This is my first story for Fringe so I'm sorry if the characters seem a little OOC, but I do hope that you enjoy.

Olivia came home throwing her keys on the kitchen table heading straight for the fridge for a much needed beer.

"That kind of night?" asked Rachel, her younger sister, walking in from the living room to see how her sister the FBI Agent was doing.

"Uh yeah well you know," Olivia answered not revealing anything about how her day went, "Is Ella in bed?"

"For about an hour now, although she tried to stay up to see you but she didn't make it past ten thirty," Rachel replied having a seat at the table motioning for her sister to join her, which she did. "So I would expect to be woken up pretty early tomorrow."

"Haha. Yeah well I don't mind, she's too adorable for words and I just love her to death," Olivia smiled thinking about her niece.

"So do you want to talk about tonight?" her sister offered hoping she would one day open up to her about what she goes through at work.

"Can't but I will say it was a tough one. How was your day?"

"Liv I wish you'd get all of this out of your mind and one way to do that is to just let me in…or someone in," Rachel said reaching across the table giving her sister's hands a squeeze.

Olivia wanted to be able to talk to her but how was she supposed to even begin to tell Rachel about the weird and bizarre things that happen at her work; she wouldn't believe her for one and two she wanted Rachel to continue believing that what she sees at work is all fake and could never happen. So even though it would be nice and even therapeutic to talk to her sister, she wanted to protect her even more which always held her back from opening up. "I….there's nothing really to talk about. Just know I'm fine, kay?"

Rachel sighed knowing she'd lost the battle once again, although she felt as though she was closer to winning this time around and was going to continue asking if Olivia wanted to talk everyday she came home because one day she will open up and that was the day Rachel was waiting for. All her life Olivia was always there for her no questions asked and she was always there to protect her even when she didn't even realize she had needed it, so for once in Rachel's life she wanted to be to Olivia what Olivia was always for her. "Fine I'll drop it for now but know if you ever need to talk-"

"You'll listen. I know," Olivia finished giving a squeeze to Rachel's hands to reassure her that she understood. "Let's talk about something happier shall we."

"Like how I still haven't found an apartment for Ella and I to live in?" Rachel laughed shaking her head.

"I thought I told you that you two can stay here," Olivia said honestly. She had to admit that when her sister and niece first moved in it was a little hard to adjust having other people living with her, but these past few months have been absolutely wonderful and now couldn't even imagine not waking up to Ella's cute little smile every morning; that was usually one of the best moments in her day and would terribly miss it and them if they moved out.

"I know but honestly I know you can't enjoy living with your sister and her daughter who wakes you before eight o'clock every morning," Rachel replied, "Plus us living here doesn't give you much of a love life."

"Haha. Trust me I didn't have much of one when you two moved in. Plus I love your company even though I don't talk openly about work. I love coming home knowing you two are here, knowing I have someone here to listen and someone I can just unwind with after a hard day at work. I love you and Ella so much and I honestly want you guys to stay here; you're family," Olivia said a few tears coming to her eyes.

"Aw Liv, thank you and I know Ella will be thrilled that we can stay longer than planned," Rachel said surprised by how much her sister actually cared and how much she loved having them here. "Thanks."

"For what?"

"For opening up for once," Rachel laughed grabbing Olivia's beer and taking a sip.

"Hey get your own!" Olivia said playing around. "How about we head to the couch, a lot more comfortable than these damn chairs."

"I told you last weekend we could go furniture shopping but no, someone had to take Ella to the zoo instead," Rachel replied following her sister into the living room and sitting on the couch so they could continue to talk more comfortably.

"Well what can I say? I love hanging with my niece way more than shopping but maybe this weekend, only so you'll quit bugging me about it."

"Bugging you? Me? No I don't think that's my thing," Rachel said laughing at Olivia's face loving that she and her sister were as close as they were because she honestly didn't know she would be able to make it through the hard times without her.

They continued to talk about different things and all the while Olivia was absolutely loving and enjoying it. She couldn't picture her life without Rachel and Ella in it nor did she want to; she knew eventually they would move out but she also knew they would stay as close as they were now putting her mind at ease. What could she say other than she loved her family with her whole heart and would do anything to protect them.

End

A/N: Well that is all. Really didn't have any sort of plot other than I wanted to write about Olivia and Rachel, I love the scenes between them on the show. I love how, I guess, at ease Olivia is around them showing how much she honestly does love them.


End file.
